Talk:Goren
Attributes ok i know hes supposed to be stupid and all but why does goren come with a big hammer but have all his points in swordsmanship? Was this an error or a odd joke from anet? ~the rat~ :Lazy coders, Koss comes with points in Swordsmanship so they probably just copied his Attribute spread for Goren. Entropy 12:37, 27 January 2007 (CST) AI Skill with various Builds Is Goren any good as an Axe Warrior? What builds have you tried, which ones have you experienced success with, etc (with all weapons)? --70.243.80.84 17:22, 30 January 2007 (CST) :He is good with any weapon. I used the Cleave Soldier And he does so considerate damage at lvl 18.-X H K Goren and Koss The same question could be asked about Olias and the Master, Margrid and Jin, or Dunkoro and Tahlkora, but I'm asking it here. Has anyone ever noticed a functional difference in the way that Koss and Goren play their builds? Usually I like to give the two wildly diverging builds so I don't really have any firsthand evidence either way, but I'm wondering if anyone's noticed any difference between the two. Perhaps one holds aggro better, one will switch targets faster, etc.? Intuitively I doubt that there's all that much difference between them, but it would be pretty cool if there was some small measure of personality to your heroes beyond the builds you give them. Zaq 20:37, 11 February 2007 (CST) Idle quotes I'm not sure how idles quotes work, but I got this gem out of him with Pledge of the Merchant Princes primary quest active, just after I got him (and previously Margrid) during my questing. It went something like this: "I think, after the end of the world I'll ask Margrid to go out with me. Do you think she'll say yes?" Also as a side on the trivia section, "Hoo-ah!" is the Ranger counterpart to the Marine Corps "Ooh-rah!" (the latter usually is usually closer to an aggressive grunt fromthe bottom of the gut--and imho both are contributions to the basic British style military indoctrination training techniques by African Amercan influences.--Rafe Alexander 18:51, 2 March 2007 (CST) :If you can confirm that then just add it in to the idle quotes section. We're still in the progress of figuring things out. Someone will verify it if necessary. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:13, 2 March 2007 (CST) Anybody want a peanut? Goren reminds me of Fezzik from the Princess Bride. Really big, really dumb. Both pretty comical characters with some pretty funny lines. If only we could "nickname" our heroes. --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Blood]] 08:56, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Goron Hammer Can it be proven that he wields that hammer before he joins the party? Not that it makes a huge difference - but I am curious now whether other NPC or monster perhaps have modded equipment which makes them stronger than they ought to be. (T/ ) 03:48, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :What, the "customized Barrel Hammer of Fortitude with 17-30 damage, +20 HP and +20% damage from the customization"? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:09, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ::Je. (T/ ) 06:26, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :::Most, if not all, the heroes you can get start with some mod on their weapon/off-hand --Gimmethegepgun 07:35, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Unknown quote source Goren just announced, :"Once again we see that swords and tightrope walking don't mix."'' And I was like... LOL wtf? Does anyone have any idea where that's from? -- AudreyChandler 21:05, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Name-related trivia As was pointed out in GWWiki recently, "Goren" is an anagram for "negro". I personally think this is noteworthy enough to be added to the wiki, but I do not want to have the scenario blown out of proportion as occurred in GWWiki. So I'll ask here before making any changes: should this piece of trivia be noted in the article? -Da Tru Legend 17:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't seem noteworthy. I highly doubt A-net did that intentionally. It's not like the Rata Sum and Mursaat anagram.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::/agree, Goren is actually a somewhat common surname among Hebrew and Turkish peoples. This is entirely coincidental. —Dr Ishmael 19:33, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Did you know "President Clinton, of the USA" anagrams to "To copulate, he finds interns"? OMG, it was destiny! Let's all go worship dogs now! On a serious note, no. RoseOfKali 20:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's not like Goren looks black and debatably displays some characteristics stereotypical of blacks in addition to this anagram, of course not. Due to the amount of people saying the note shouldn't be added, I won't add it to the page. However, scoffing at this piece of information by using flawed logic is still rather uncalled for. -Da Tru Legend 21:16, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's not like Goren is the only dark-skinned NPC who "debatably displays some characteristics stereotypical of blacks," either - I mean, Koss has a afro! If that's not stereotypically black, I don't know what is. :::::Oh, and make that very debatably, as the only characteristic I can think of to describe Goren is "dim-witted", which is most definitely not something I associate with black people. —Dr Ishmael 21:54, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Look, this very same discussion happened on GWW already, just give it up. RoseOfKali 22:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I personally find the connection very interesting. But does being interesting make it noteworthy? Probably not. 22:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The reason I thought it was noteworthy is because he "debatablye displays some characteristics..." AND his name has this anagram. @Kali, different wikis make different decisions. There's a reason this wiki has more than just today's Zaishen Quests on its Main Page but the same user who made the template system here then converted it for GWWiki and got flamed by the admins there instead. Anyway, I'll stop participating in this discussion before I cause any more trouble here. =X -Da Tru Legend 22:49, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Right... but you still never said what those characteristics are, and without that, your argument is pretty badly flawed. (And you accused us of using flawed logic... >.> ) —Dr Ishmael 23:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::@Ish Read the GWW discussion. There was a separate discussion about this somewhere else on GWW, which got uglier, but can't remember where, but all points about "characteristics" came down to dim-wit. ::::::::::@OP And again, these "characteristics" you speak of in no way associate with black people to me. There are plenty of stereotypes that fit this perfectly but have other skin color, so that has no relation to the anagram whatsoever. And as was already pointed out, "Goren" is a common name in the middle east, which happens to be the inspiration for Vabbi, where Goren is from. So, it is a coincidence, just as male=lame is also a coincidence, and it is not worth noting, especially because it can be found offensive. On the other hand, I do find it somewhat offensive that you seem to so strongly associate dim-wittiness with black people, especially so strongly as to advocate this "trivia" on two wikis and support it by using the "behavior" argument. But anyway, I'll stop participating in this discussion as well, and let's let it die. Move along, citizens. :] RoseOfKali 23:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It's just penis envy. --Macros 02:14, April 19, 2010 (UTC)